Mountable POV video camera systems have been in existence for a few years and have been used for film and television production. Currently, POV video camera systems are used to record one's action sports performance. For example, sports accessory manufacturer Go Pro sells POV video camera systems which give sports professionals and enthusiasts the ability to record their performance in real time.
Prior art POV video camera systems, however, currently consist of camera and related hardware components with limited size and functionality. In particular, prior art POV video camera systems fail to perform sophisticated tasks that require hardware components present in many smart-phones and other high-end telecommunication consumer devices.
Prior art Point of View camera systems lack computer software applications that measure and display metrics of one's performance. For example, computer software applications can be designed to measure and display speed, acceleration, and g-forces. Prior art video camera systems also lack the capacity to accommodate various electronic devices and only support a single proprietary camera hardware component. These video camera systems also lack the ability to provide feedback to a user in real time.
Moreover, prior art video camera systems exhibit poor locking capabilities. For example, these video camera systems often move due to vibration when sports equipment operate at high speeds. To prevent the camera from moving, users are required to purchase specialized tools to fasten the device to a desired surface. To this end, there is a need for a POV video mounting system which addresses the aforementioned limitations of prior art POV camera systems. The present invention addresses such a need.